Padres
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy y Audrey están ansiosos por conocer a su primer hijo. Escrito para el reto "El Dinosaurio" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**PADRES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"El Dinosaurio"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

" _En venta: zapatos de bebé, nunca usados."-_ _ **Ernest Hemingway**_

 **I**

Puede verlo en sus ojos. No le importa que le pidan que se calme y que le aseguren que todo saldrá bien. Algo va muy mal y lo sabe perfectamente. Lo ha visto otras veces. Es enfermera, joder. Ha asistido a numerosos partos y es consciente de que el suyo es un desastre. Demasiado tiempo. Demasiada sangre.

—Audrey. Vamos a llevarte a quirófano.

Conoce a la comadrona. Tiene cara de malas pulgas y aparentemente no se compadece de ningún paciente pero es muy buena en lo suyo. La mejor.

—¿Qué pasa, Tina? Dime qué pasa.

Sabe perfectamente lo que significa esa cara. La ha visto muchas veces durante las largas guardias nocturnas en Urgencias que no siempre terminaban bien. Cada vez que un parto se complicaba y perdían a una madre o a un bebé.

—Tranquila. Vamos a cuidar de ti.

Quiere gritar y decirle que no la trate como si fuera tonta porque sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando. Quiere levantarse de esa puñetera camilla y sacarse al bebé ella misma si hace falta, pero entonces alguien le coloca una mascarilla en la boca y tarda apenas tres segundos en quedarse dormida.

Cuando despierte, su vida no volverá a ser como antes.

* * *

 **II**

— _Cuando era pequeño, una adivina me dijo que tendría doce hijos y que cada uno nacería en un mes diferente._

 _Audrey parpadeó, observándole con curiosidad. Tenía los ojos más grandes y negros que Percy había visto jamás. Un hombre bien podría perderse en ellos para siempre._

— _¿Te refieres a una adivina de verdad o a una de las que te echan las cartas en los parques?_

 _Percy sonrió y la besó en los labios. Le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Sin duda, llegar a casa y meterse en la cama con ella era el mejor momento del día._

— _Me refiero a una bruja._

 _Cuando le contó que era un mago, Audrey estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Después se puso histérica y le acusó de ser un mentiroso, pero un par de hechizos bastaron para convencerla de que no la engañaba. Curiosamente no le costó demasiado acostumbrarse a las cosas de la magia. Por norma general la fascinaban y nunca dejaban de sorprenderla._

— _Pues yo creo que la bola de cristal la engañó._

— _¿Y eso?_

 _Audrey se incorporó un poco y le miró a los ojos con absoluta seriedad._

— _Yo no pienso quedarme embarazada doce veces, así que si quieres que esa premonición se haga realidad, tendrás que buscarte a otra._

 _Percy se quedó serio un momento y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Casi inconscientemente llevó su mano al vientre de Audrey. El embarazo aún no se notaba nada pero en cosa de seis meses serían padres por primera vez._

— _La adivinación siempre me ha parecido una rama de la magia muy inexacta._

— _Pues menos mal —Audrey se recostó en su pecho—. Doce hijos, ¡qué barbaridad! Ni siquiera entiendo cómo tu madre pudo lidiar con vosotros siete._

— _No éramos tan malos._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Bueno —Percy se lo pensó un momento—. Puede que los gemelos fueran un poco guerreros pero los demás nos portábamos muy bien._

— _Sigo sin querer una familia tan numerosa._

 _Percy soltó una risita. Ciertamente doce hijos le parecían demasiados pero estaba convencido de que podrían lidiar perfectamente bien con cuatro o cinco. Todo era cuestión de convencer a Audrey._

* * *

 **III**

—Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?

Su madre. Audrey ve un poco borroso pero reconoce su voz perfectamente. Siente cómo le coge la mano e intenta decir algo, aunque las palabras no le salen de la garganta. Se siente muy débil y sólo quiere volver a dormirse.

—Descansa, mi vida. Todo estará bien.

Audrey quiere preguntarle a qué se refiere pero nuevamente se ve sumida en un profundo sueño. Según los médicos, tardará unas cuantas horas en dejar de estar tan aturdida. Por lo visto ha perdido mucha sangre y su estado de salud no es el mejor pero confían en que se recupere sin problemas.

Cuando vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Sophie Prewett se aleja de la cama y se acomoda en la silla en la que lleva sentada media mañana. Está agotada y se siente rota, pero sabe que Percy Weasley está mucho peor que ella. Se encuentra de pie junto a la ventana, con la cara blanca y unas ojeras espantosas. Tiene pinta de ir a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—Percy —Le habla con suavidad, consciente de lo duro que está siendo todo eso para él—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes un rato? Yo me quedaré con Audrey hasta que se despierte.

No parece escucharla pero al cabo de unos segundos niega con la cabeza. No hace nada más. Se queda plantado junto a la ventana, mirando al infinito y preguntándose cómo han llegado hasta esa situación. Por un instante maldice a los sanadores de San Mungo que se negaron a aceptar a una mujer muggle como paciente y los culpa de todos sus males. Después una vocecita le grita desde dentro que tampoco los brujos hubieran podido hacer gran cosa por ella y se calma un poco.

—Quiero estar aquí —Dice cuando ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que su suegra le habló—. Quiero contarle lo que le ha pasado a Raymond.

Sophie asiente. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y Molly Weasley hace acto de presencia, el alivio invade todo su ser. La única persona capaz de consolar a Percy en esas circunstancias es su madre.

* * *

 **IV**

— _Si es un niño me gustaría que se llamase Raymond._

 _Audrey se acarició la barriguita. Todavía no era tan enorme como la que Ginny lució en todos sus embarazos pero ya crecería. Percy asintió. Aunque ese nombre no le gustara demasiado, lo encontraba correcto y adecuado. Después de todo, si conoció a su esposa fue en cierta forma gracias a ese hombre._

 _Raymond Prewett era el primo contable y squib de su madre. Cuando sus progenitores descubrieron que no tenía magia, decidieron que lo mejor para él sería crecer en el mundo muggle y así lograron que se fraguara un buen nombre en el mundo empresarial. Raymond había muerto de un infarto y Percy tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Audrey durante su funeral. En un principio no le llamó demasiado la atención pero sus destinos se habían unido mediante una maldición y ahí estaban, profundamente enamorados y a punto de ser padres._

— _Pues si es niña tendrá que llamarse Molly —Aseveró él—. Mi madre se disgustó mucho cuando supo que te habías quedado embarazada antes del matrimonio. Así la compensaremos un poco._

— _Sabes que tu madre es una anticuada, ¿no?_

 _Percy se encogió de hombros._

— _A estas alturas del cuento no vamos a cambiarla. Tenemos que quererla tal y como es._

 _Audrey se mostró conforme. De todas formas, su suegra no era tan mala. Tenía sus manías y tal, pero era buena persona. Con eso bastaba para aceptar que una de sus hijas llevara su nombre. Además, era bonito._

* * *

 **V**

Raymond es un bebé precioso. Tiene la cabeza cubierta por un montón de pelo negro como mamá y la piel muy blanca como papá. Es largo y está rellenito y tiene los dedos de las manos muy finos. Audrey las acaricia y piensa que podría haber sido pianista. Solloza, consciente de que su niño no podrá ser ni pianista ni ninguna otra cosa porque está muerto.

—Es la hora, Audrey. Vamos.

Percy la coge suavemente de los hombros y la separa del féretro. En un principio los médicos pretendieron no darle permiso para asistir al funeral de su bebé, pero Audrey no se hubiera quedado en el hospital de ninguna manera. Físicamente apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y mentalmente estaba destrozada, pero quería darle el último adiós a su bebé. Su pobre Raymond, tan guapo, tan pequeño, tan dulce.

—Sólo un poco más, Percy.

No quiere separarse de él. Es su bebé y no es justo lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no a cualquier otra persona del mundo? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Tan mala había sido en su vida que se merecía aquel castigo cruel e inhumano? Está a punto de gritarle a Percy que la deje en paz pero cuando ve su rostro y comprende que se siente exactamente igual que ella, se muerde la lengua. No debe enfadarse con él porque no tiene la culpa de nada. Sabe que tienen que estar juntos, apoyarse el uno en el otro para superar la pérdida. O para intentarlo, ya que duda que algún día pueda recuperarse.

Da dos pasos atrás. Han decidido que Raymond será incinerado. Meterán sus cenizas en una bonita urna de cristal y las echarán al mar. Cuando los empleados de la funeraria colocan la tapa del ataúd, quiere morirse. Percy le ha contado que los brujos saben que el Más Allá existe de verdad y en ese momento le encantaría poder reunirse con su niño allí, en un sitio en el que nadie pudiera hacerles daño jamás.

Pero sigue viva. Y aunque en ese preciso instante no se encuentra con fuerzas para nada, se dice que algún día todo mejorará.

* * *

 **VI**

— _¿Qué haces?_

 _Percy no se atrevió a acercarse al sofá en el que estaba sentada su esposa. Audrey tenía sobre las piernas uno de esos ordenadores infernales y, aunque ella siempre decía que eran uno de los mejores inventos de los muggles, no terminaba de fiarse. ¿Un cacharro que te permitía comprar cosas desde casa? Ahí había gato encerrado, sin duda._

 _En cuanto le vio, Audrey sonrió y le hizo gestos para que se acercara. Parecía muy emocionada y feliz y a él le encantaba verla así._

— _Mira, Percy —En cuanto lo tuvo a mano, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para que se acomodara a su lado—. He encontrado estos zapatos para Raymond. ¿No te parece que son preciosos?_

 _El brujo entornó los ojos y miró hacia la pantalla. La fotografía que Audrey había agrandado mostraba unos diminutos zapatos náuticos en color azul marino que harían las delicias de cualquier madre primeriza. Percy en cambio fue tan práctico como siempre._

— _¿Para qué quiere Raymond unos zapatos? No empezará a caminar hasta dentro de unos meses así que serán un gasto innecesario._

— _¡Percy! —Audrey parecía consternada y un poco molesta—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

— _Porque es la verdad. Lo único que los bebés hacen con sus pies es intentar chuparlos. Opino que deberíamos gastar el dinero en otras cosas más útiles._

— _¿Estás hablando en serio?_

— _Ya sabes que yo no acostumbro a bromear._

 _Audrey le miró fijamente durante tanto tiempo que Percy incluso se preguntó si le habría pasado algo, pero no. Finalmente ella dejó el ordenador sobre la mesita de café, se levantó y agitó condescendientemente la cabeza._

— _A veces me pregunto qué he visto en ti, Percy Weasley. Que sepas que voy a comprar esos zapatos digas lo que digas. Esos y todos los que haga falta._

 _Y dicho eso se marchó al cuarto de baño, mucho más enfadada de lo que cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias. Percy se dijo que posiblemente era cosa de las hormonas y siguió lo suyo sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Eso sí, cuando tres días después recibieron por mensajería los dichosos zapatitos, no abrió la boca._

* * *

 **VII**

Dos meses después de la muerte de Raymond, Percy se pregunta dónde está su mujer. Porque sí, cuando llega por la noche a casa encuentra a Audrey recostada en el sofá y viendo la televisión, pero no es ella. No es la chica alegre y espontánea de la que se enamoró. Es una mujer que parece haberse rendido ante la adversidad y Percy no sabe qué será de él si termina de hundirse del todo.

Sabe perfectamente cómo se siente. Su niño también está muerto. También soñó con verlo crecer y convertirse en el mago más talentoso de su generación y también sintió que le arrancaban un trozo de su alma cuando se fue. De hecho fue el primero en hablar con los médicos muggles, el primero en saber que Audrey no podría tener más hijos porque habían tenido que quitarle el útero.

Esa desesperanza es lo peor de todo. La muerte de Raymond siempre dolerá pero si al menos hubieran podido tener el consuelo de pensar en futuros bebés, la situación sería menos angustiosa. Pero no. El destino ha decidido putearles a base de bien y Percy empieza a pensar que no podrán superarlo. Porque si Audrey sigue hundida, él se hundirá también.

Le rompe el corazón verla así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Lo ha intentado todo pero ella sigue sumida en ese estado casi catatónico que le hace lucir enferma y demacrada. Audrey come poquísimo y duerme menos y no quiere ni oír hablar de visitar a un especialista.

Cuando Percy regresa del trabajo, siente que hay algo diferente en casa. No escucha el sonido de la televisión y Audrey no está en el salón. Por un segundo teme que haya sido capaz de hacer alguna tontería, pero no. Está en su dormitorio y todo es un desastre. La cama está cubierta por la ropita que compraron para Raymond y su esposa está sentada en mitad del caos, con su ordenador sobre las piernas y la determinación presente en el rostro.

—Audrey, ¿estás bien?

Cuando le mira no hay ni sonrisas ni desesperación en su mirada. En sus pupilas ha hecho acto de presencia una extraña frialdad, como si no fuera la misma persona que se quedó acostada esa mañana.

—Estoy vendiendo la ropita de Raymond —Dice, mostrándole aquellos zapatos náuticos que incluso Percy adoraba—. Hay un montón de páginas de segunda mano y seguro que no tardo en venderlo todo. He pensado que con el dinero que saquemos podemos hacer un viaje.

Percy teme que haya perdido la cabeza. Se sienta sobre la cama y le acaricia el rostro. Quiere preguntarle si está bien pero en lugar de eso dice otra cosa.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde sea, da igual. Lo importante es que nos alejemos de aquí unos cuantos días. Lo necesito.

Percy suspira. Agarra su mano con ternura y le besa los nudillos, consciente de que Audrey está preparada para dejar su duelo atrás y proseguir con su vida.

—He oído que a los muggles os gusta hacer escapadas románticas a París. ¿Te parece bien?

—No sé si sacaré tanto dinero pero sí, me encantaría.

Percy sonríe y la besa. En su opinión, eso del romanticismo es una soberana estupidez. Lo único que quiere es estar con su esposa, recuperar a la Audrey de antaño. Sabe que nunca podría ser la misma y se conformaba con que se parezca a ella sólo un poco. Después de todo, siempre ha tenido alegría para dar y regalar.

* * *

 **VIII**

 _Exactamente cinco años después del nacimiento de Raymond, Percy y Audrey Weasley darán la bienvenida en su hogar a su primera hija. Será una niña de pelo rojo y ojos negros que tendrá un curioso parecido con su abuela Molly aunque en realidad será adoptada. Sus padres, unos brujos de primera generación que se prodigarán poco por el mundo mágico, sufrirán un accidente de tráfico y morirán en el acto, quedando su hija desamparada. El Ministerio de Magia se hará cargo de ella y en cuestión de pocos meses encontrará a los padres perfectos._

 _Percy y Audrey lo pasarán mal. El recuerdo de Raymond siempre dolerá pero un día se darán cuenta de que no tienen por qué resignarse a la ausencia de hijos y decidirán adoptar. Cuando conozcan a la pequeña Molly la querrán tanto que incluso se pondrán un poco paranoicos porque, ¿y si la pierden a ella también?_

 _Pero no la perderán. Llenará sus vidas de risas y juguetes tirados por el suelo y un día, sólo un par de años después, decidirán que Molly se merece una hermanita y traerán a casa a Lucy, que tendrá el pelo negro y los ojos claros y se parecerá un poco a mamá._

 _Serán felices. Audrey a veces se despertará sintiendo pataditas en la tripa y Percy se preguntará qué hubiera hecho Raymond en tal o cual situación, pero el dolor no volverá a avasallarles ni a quitarles las ganas de vivir. Los doce hijos prometidos por la profetisa nunca llegarán y ni falta que harán porque su familia será simplemente perfecta._

* * *

 _Creo que últimamente estoy un poco "On Fire" con esto de los fics. La verdad es que el microcuento que me ha tocado me inspiró de inmediato y decidí que no perdía nada por volver a escribir sobre Percy y Audrey, esta vez desde un punto de vista distinto. He hecho algunos guiños a mi fic "Embrujada", así que si os apetece leerlo podría decirse que es el preludio de esta historia._

 _Me ha gustado mucho participar. A ver si el muso se mantiene en buena forma._

 _Besetes y… ¿reviews?_


End file.
